shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Donato Gotōda
|age = 28 |gender = Male |height = Unknown |family = Unknown |cuisine style = French Cuisine |food forte= Inn Dishes |generation= 80th |occupation = Head Chef & Owner |workplace = Auberge Tesoro |manga = Chapter 15 L'étoile Chapter 2 |image gallery = yes }} Donato Gotōda (ドナート 梧桐田 Donato Gotōda '') is an 80th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus who participated in the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. He is the owner and head chef of the French Auberge, ''Tesoro. Appearance Donato has blonde medium-length layered hairstyle which exposed his forehead. He has a tall stature and a cleft chin. Donato is often seen wearing a typical chef uniform and a neckerchief. During his enrollment at Tōtsuki Academy, his hair was shorter and he wore a standard Tōtsuki uniform. Personality Donato is a wise and positive individual. He appears charming and flirtatious to the opposed sex, like Megumi Tadokoro, asking her if she would like to spend the night with him. However, he is also more knowledgeable of their feelings than his fellow alumnus Kojirō Shinomiya, when they visited Fuyumi Mizuhara at her house for breakfast. Kojirō blamed Fuyumi's hostile behavior towards him because she lost to him in her specialty however Donato mentioned it was his manner of speech instead. History Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Donato attended Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as a part of the 80th generation. During his time at Tōtsuki, he became close to his fellow 80th generation alumnus Hinako Inui and 79th generation alumni Kojirō Shinomiya and Fuyumi Mizuhara. At the end of his 2nd year, he attended the graduation ceremony for the 79th generation. Donato noticed that Hinako shed tears, she worried that Kojirō would outcast himself due to his abrasive personality as he prepared to depart to France. However Donatō reminded her to see Kojirō off with a smile and happy thoughts. Donato then continued into his third year and was one of the few students to graduate. After leaving Tōtsuki, Donato moved on and became the owner and head chef of a French Auberge, Tesoro. Plot Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main Article: Training Camp Arc Donato was recruited as an instructor for the 92nd Generation's Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. He, along with his fellow Alumni, was first introduced by Roland Chapelle in the main hall of the hotel. Donato approached Megumi Tadokoro and asked her if she would like the spend the night with him, until another Alumnus, Hinako Inui, told him to let go of Megumi's hand. Second Day Main article: [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya ''Shokugeki]]'' Gin Dōjima asked Donato to act as a judge for the [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki]] at the basement kitchen in the Resort. Donato and Hitoshi Sekimori worried what would happen if Roland caught wind of the unofficial Shokugeki, but Fuyumi Mizuhara said that she would flee and blame the situation on Kojirō Shinomiya, much to his annoyance. Without further delay, Gin began the Shokugeki. As Megumi tensed up from the pressure, Donato watched in surprise as Sōma clapped on Megumi's hands to rid her of her fears. When Kojirō threw some insults at Sōma, saying that his future is solely in the hands of Megumi, Donato and the judges was rallied by Hinako against Kojirō for his hateful comments. However, Donato found himself tying Hinako to a chair and dragging her away after she got on Kojirō's nerves. As Sōma assisted Megumi through the challenge, Donato was impressed by Sōma's assistance and reviewed his background, noting Sōma has already surpassed a level of a student. Kojirō presented his dish first, a Chou Farci. As Donato and his fellow Alumni ate his dish, the reception is overwhelmingly positive. Noting the difficulty using savoy cabbage, the dish illustrated how Kojirō got his title as the Légumes Magician. However, Gin was left unsatisfied as the dish Kojirō gave was not from his specialties. Kojirō smugly replied that he was simply holding back because his challengers were nothing more than students, but Donato and Hitoshi thought otherwise. Megumi presented next with her Rainbow Terrine. Despite Megumi's fears, Donato and the other judges found the dish to be delicious. The reception from the judges are positive with Megumi receiving nicknames based on Japanese Yōkai, which Donato alluded her to a "Koro-Puk-Kuru". After eating both dishes, the judges were given a coin to represent a vote. One by one, they placed their coin on the plate of the chef who they felt cooked the better dish. In a decisive and one-sided result, Megumi and Sōma lost the duel. However Gin unexpectedly placed a coin in her dish and then forced Kojirō to eat her dish as he gave him a coin. After Kojirō ate the dish, he unconsciously dropped the coin into Megumi's plate. Kojirō asked Megumi if she used allspice. After hearing Megumi say that she used it to aid the Alumni's digestion since they were eating all day, Donato and Hinako were touched by her kindness. With Hinako's final impromptu vote, the duel resulted in a tie. Leaving the final decision to Kojirō, Megumi was allowed to stay, much to Donato's delight. The Final Day On the fifth day, Donato and the other Alumni prepared a lavish banquet for the 628 students who passed the hellish training camp. The next day, Donato and the other alumni caught up with Kojirō, who was talking to both Megumi and Sōma in the hotel lobby. However, they thought Kojirō was recruiting them to work for his restaurant and stopped him, Donato took the opportunity to try and recruit Megumi to work for his restaurant instead, along with Hinako and Hitoshi. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Months later, Donato was invited by Gin to see Sōma's official Shokugeki ''in the semifinals. However, Donato declined his invitation, expressing his regret that he could not open his busy schedule for that date. Stagiaire ''Main article: Stagiaire Arc Donato arrived on the last day of Shino's Tokyo trial run period along with Roland and several other Alumni members thanks to reservations by Kojirō. Afterwards, Donato proceeded to enjoy his meal alongside the other guests. Cooking Style Donato is the head chef and the owner of a French Auberge, ''Tesoro, ''specializing in French Cuisine. Trivia *It is currently unknown what position Donato held during his time in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Navigation zh:多納托梧桐田 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:80th Generation Students Category:Chef Category:Judge